


In Love

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Martyn gets sick of Phil not admitting his feelings so he sets up a date with Dan.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In Love

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Phil's brother Martyn watched as Phil turned bright red at the accusation.  
"No . . . Why would I . . . No. He's just a friend." Martyn laughed.  
"You've been talking about his eyes for ten minutes and you haven't repeated yourself. You are just in denial." Phil shook his head.  
"I love him in the sense that he's my best friend, but in no other way."  
"Alright. Well I just texted him to meet you in the park at 7. Tell me how platonic it is after that."  
"Very platonic," Phil said. "You'll see." Martyn shrugged.  
"Maybe I will. Maybe it's going to be you that opens your goddamn eyes and sees what is clearly right in front of you."  
***  
Six rolled around and Phil's stomach had put a million little knots in itself. Phil told himself that it was just him being excited to be spending some time with Dan, but deep down he knew that wasn't it. He knew that Martyn was probably right and that was that. He shook his head. How did his brother figure out his feelings towards Dan before he himself did. He'd have thought that he would be the one figuring it out for himself.  
Six-thirty and he was staring at his closet in despair. Nothing he had seemed good enough to wear. Just two Bros going for a walk in a park, that's all. Just pick something. He looked through his shirts yet again, as if the perfect shirt would just materialize out of nowhere. But of course he would have no such luck. Why would he? It's not like the rest of the world was homophobic or anything. Why should the universe do something for him.  
Six-forty-five and still nothing was pleasing him. Maybe he should just call off. He should have left by now to be there on time to find Dan. There was no real point in going anyway. Nothing was going to happen. They were friends. He grabbed his phone to cancel.  
I'm really looking forward to our date tonight, Dan had texted him. Phil felt his face heat up. Of course Martyn had told him it was a date. But now he couldn't cancel. That would hurt Dan's feelings and that's just about the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, well maybe, finding a way out of this date.  
Seven.  
Phil looked around desperately trying to find Dan. He was supposed to be here by now. Maybe Martyn had just played an elaborate trick on him. He always used to do that to Phil. Maybe Dan was also in on the prank.  
Where are you? Phil texted Dan.  
"I was just about to ask you the same question," cam a familiar voice from behind him. Phil jumped and turned around only to find that it was Dan. *Nervous?" Dan said with a grin. "That's ok. Me too, to be completely honest." Dan took a step back. "Oh! Yeah." Dan pulled his arm around and shoved a bouquet of flowers in Phil's face. "The romantic thing is to bring flowers on a date. These are for you." Phil took them and couldn't help but admire them.  
"What exactly did Martyn tell you?" Phil asked, genuinely curious.  
"Well, he told me that you'd caught feelings. I told him to tell me something I didn't know." Phil turned bright red, causing Dan to laugh. "Anyway, he told me I should take you out so I told him to have you meet me here."  
"So basically everyone knew before I did." Dan shrugged.  
"It's ok. I like you too." He bumped his shoulder into Phil's. "Maybe a little more than a like." Dan grabbed Phil's hand. Phil pulled away on instinct, but brought his hand back and interlocked his fingers with Dan's. It felt nice.  
The pair walked for a while before they found a bench somewhere and sat down. Phil put his head on Dan's shoulder and sighed. Something about this just felt . . . Right. Dare he say, perfect?  
"I more than like you," Phil said, breaking the silence. "I . . ." He shook his head, unable to believe what he was about to confess. "I think I'm in love with you." Dan let out a chuckle.  
"I know." Dan smiled and put a soft kiss on Phil's forehead. "I think I might be in love with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
